


Losers and Lace

by fallingwildrosepetals



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Shameless Smut, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwildrosepetals/pseuds/fallingwildrosepetals
Summary: Stanley Uris is worn down and stressed out from his job. One day, he comes home to a surprise.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Losers and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "poly losers club + nsfw (stan centric perhaps?) pls" 
> 
> And boy, I really ran with it. 
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic, you can find me on tumblr at readinglikechickensoup

The house was dark when Stan got home from work. This was unusual. Given that seven people lived there, someone was almost always home. 

Plus, Mike called earlier to ask his opinion on dinner. Stan said he didn't care. His boss shifted him another tricky account, so he wouldn’t be home in time anyway. 

_They could have gone out to eat,_ Stan reasoned as he parked in front of the garage, _but why didn’t they call me?_

They all knew he hated coming home to an empty house. 

Stan locked his car and walked onto the porch. He put his ear to the door and listened. Nothing. No TV noises, none of Richie's lumberjack snores (that somehow helped him sleep when nothing else would), no sewing machine whirs, or typewriter clicks. 

He was really going to have to be alone, then. And after nine. Sighing deeply, he unlocked the door and entered the darkness. 

He dropped his briefcase and slid off his shoes, then bolted the door and flicked on light switches. 

"Hey, there," a voice said from behind him. 

Heart pounding, he whirled around, reaching for the mace on his keychain. 

Bev was standing in the shadows, but her hair and skin glowed in the dim throw from the foyer light. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Stan demanded, failing to control his breathing. 

"Not quite." Bev smiled and stepped into the light. She wore the black silk robe Stan loved. It draped over her curves like water. Slowly, she untied the belt and shrugged the robe off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. "I just wanted to surprise you." 

Stan’s heart skipped a beat. Bev wore a strapless lace dress which gathered tightly at her breasts and fell to the tops of her thighs. The lace was black and delicate, but closely woven. It revealed just the shadows of her nipples, the soft curve of her stomach, and the red curls beneath. 

"You look..." Stan reached out and fingered the edge of the dress. "You look stunning. Did you make this lace?" 

She grabbed his hand and pressed soft kisses to his palm, and then held it to her chest. He could feel her heart pounding. 

"I bought it,” she admitted, “but I made the dress…and some other things. Come on." She winked and pulled him up the stairs and into the shared bedroom.

It quickly became evident that Stan was wrong. The blackout curtains were drawn, the lights were on, and all his men were home. And, _oh_ , his men. 

Mike, perched on the chair next to the bed, wore nothing but silver lace boy shorts that glowed against his brown skin. 

Ben, leaning on Mike’s shoulder, wore a scant red thong that barely covered his cock and accentuated the cut line of his body. He shifted and Mike wrapped an arm around his waist, slipping his thumb under the string.

Bill sat against the headboard. His lace was the same deep blue as his eyes, and it was cut in complicated straps that framed his ribs and wound around his throat. 

Richie lay across the bed, his head resting on Bill’s hip. He wore a deep purple lace teddy, slitted to frame his already impressive erection, and covering his torso. When Bill caught Stan looking, he smacked Richie’s ass. Flushing, Richie turned over to reveal that the slit stretched all the way from his cock to his lower back, exposing him completely. 

Finally, Eddie sat at the edge of the bed, wearing a body suit with attached tights. The white lace was woven so delicately it left no part of Eddie’s body to the imagination but caged it all. 

"Holy shit," Stan said when his breath returned. "What's this for?" 

"Work’s been hard lately,” Bev said, undoing his tie. "We want to help you destress." 

"Plus, you wouldn’t give me a suggestion for dinner." Mike’s eyes twinkled. "So, we decided to eat you." 

"Also, Beverly wanted to play dress up, the dirty girl," Richie said. “We’re just the dolls she never had as a child.” 

Bev winked at Richie and unbuttoned Stan’s shirt. When it was in the hamper, he slid his hands under her dress, over her bare hips.

"That's not what this is, Stanley," she said, pulling his hands away. "You're only to touch what I tell you to."

His breath hitched. "Yes, ma'am." 

She continued to shuck off his clothes until he was standing in his briefs. "Look, boys. He's already hard for us." 

Stan's face heated. Smirking, she took a length of silk rope from its hook on the door and handed it to Ben. 

"Tie up his arms. I don't trust him not to touch us." 

"Remember your safe word, Stanny?" Ben asked, dragging the silk across Stan’s nipples. 

"Yes," he said, breathless. 

"Say it for me." 

"Poison Ivy." 

Ben pulled Stan’s arms behind his back and tied them together from the elbows down. When the knots were secure, he squeezed Stan’s hip and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Good boy.” 

"Looks like that underwear is getting tight," Bev said. "Let's fix that." 

She dropped to her knees. Stan watched as she, armed with fabric shears, snipped the waist band, each leg band, and then shredded the fabric around his groin. Every now and again he felt the cold metallic edge of the shears against his thigh, on the side of his cock. He was completely at her mercy. He wanted to kiss her. 

When Stan was almost exposed, Bev set the shears aside and looked up with a wicked grin. She took his briefs in her teeth and pulled downward, ripping them off. Stan shivered. 

"Let's make sure I didn't hurt you." She took his balls in her small, calloused hands and examined them closely, pressing kisses to the wrinkled skin. When she grabbed his penis, she rubbed precome off the tip with her thumb. "Look at you. So hard and leaking. You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” 

“Anything.” 

"Good." She released him and stood. "Go sit on Mike's lap, facing me. Spread your legs nice and wide so we can all see you."

Stan straddled Mike's knees backwards, struggling a bit to maintain his balance with his arms bound. Mike grabbed his hips to steady him until he found balance on his toes. 

Beverly sat at the edge of the bed. "Mike, finger him. Ben, lick him, but make sure he doesn't come." 

As Ben knelt between his legs, the bottle of lube opened with its familiar pop. As Ben slowly licked him from root to tip, Mike's finger gently circled his hole. When the finger entered him, the tongue pressed into his slit. 

Mike added another finger and scissored them. Ben licked down his cock and lapped at his balls, then his perineum. Stan cried out and tried to bear down on the fingers and the tongue, but he was trapped in place.

Mike slid a third finger in and rubbed his prostate. Electricity shot up Stan’s spine and he bit back a sob. 

“Enough,” Bev said, standing. With Ben’s support, she straddled Stan, taking him inside her. She was so wet and so warm and Mike’s fingers were still filling him, stretching him wide. Stan tried to thrust, but Ben held him down. 

"Easy, or we'll have to punish you." Bev rolled her hips once, twice, then climbed off.

Mike's fingers rubbed once more against Stan’s prostate, then pulled out. He ached with the emptiness. 

She gestured to Bill, whose cock was out of his lace contraption and was being enthusiastically sucked by Richie. Bill gently pulled Richie off him by his hair and winked at Stan. 

"We're going to play a little game," Bev said. She gestured to Bill, whose cock was out of its lace contraption and in Richie’s mouth. "You have such a big, beautiful brain, Stanley. I want to see if you can use it to get Eddie out of his suit while Bill fucks you." 

"What do I get if I win?" 

"Eddie will be naked, isn't that a reward in itself?" Bev asked. 

Eddie flushed scarlet from his cheeks all the way down to his cock, which was already tenting its thin prison. 

Stan swallowed thickly. "It really is." 

Bev grinned, then grabbed Richie by the hair and pulled him off Bill. He sat back on his heels, blinking owlishly and licking his lips. 

Ben helped Stan stand—his thighs burned, he really should work out more—and untied the rope. When the rope was on its hook, Ben sat in Mike’s lap. Mike pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and slid a hand into his tiny thong. 

"Eyes on me, Stan," Bev ordered. As Bill rolled on a condom and lubed up, she pushed a short, padded bench up to the side of the bed, gifting Stan with the sight of her bare ass and vulva as she bent over. 

Stan sighed. Bev was gorgeous all over; all his Losers were.

"Eddie, lay close to the edge of the bed. Stanley, kneel on the bench and spread those gorgeous legs for Big Bill."

Stan stretched quickly, then knelt on the soft padding, shifting his weight to his elbows so he was bent over. Eddie lay in front of him, the lace on his bodysuit so delicate and transparent it revealed every detail of his skin. 

Bill smoothed a hand down Stan’s back, resting it above his ass before gently penetrating him with a lubed finger. 

Bev climbed on the bed, kneeling behind Richie and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Bill threw her the lube. 

"Okay, boys," she said. "Let the games begin." 

"Wait," Stan said. "What are the rules?" 

"Get Eddie naked." She shrugged, squeezing a generous amount of lube on her left index and middle fingers. "That's the only rule." 

Bill pressed the head of his penis against Stan’s hole and gently pressed in. Even with the preparation, the stretch burned slightly. 

Stan ran his hands over Eddie's body, not a small feat when he was leaning on his elbows and could only move his forearms. Eddie arched into his hands, his erection straining impossibly against the lace. 

Bill bottomed out. Stan was split open, impossibly full. Bill stroked his lower back. 

“Y-you okay?” He asked. “Y-you’re t-tense.” 

“Yes.” Stan took deep breaths until pleasure replaced the burn, until he relaxed into the sensation. “Go ahead.” 

Bill started slow, then thrusted in earnest, switching angles until he was brushing Stan’s prostate with every thrust. 

"T-turn over," Stan ordered, panting. As soon as Eddie flipped, Stan ran his hands over his back, over his tight ass, but nothing. There were no buttons or zips on the suit, and the tights were sewn to the bottom. 

Bill slowed, but his thrusts got harder. Stan bit back a sobbing moan and gestured for Eddie to turn back over. 

The lace by Eddie's crotch was damp with precome and Stan couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Eddie’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Wrinkling the lace between his fingers, he bit down until the threads broke, then ripped it open. 

Eddie whimpered and draped his legs over Stan’s shoulders.  
Stan took Eddie’s cock deep into his throat as Bill slammed into him from the back. Pressure built and built. He tried to press his groin against the bed for some friction, but Bill slapped him hard on the thigh and pulled him back by the hips.

Eddie tapped him frantically on the head and came. Stan swallowed him deep, letting the come run down his throat until Eddie pushed him away. 

Bill leaned over Stan, pushing him into the mattress and twisting his hips hard and fast until he came, muffling his shout in Stan’s shoulder. He pulled out slowly, then helped Stan up and kissed him, licking into his mouth. Stan melted into the kiss and pressed his body tight against Bill’s. When they separated, Stan had to sit down. 

"Well, Eddie's not quite naked," Bev said, several fingers deep into Richie. "But close enough." 

"You're not quite naked yet either," Richie said. 

"Touché," she said, taking her fingers out of Richie and grabbing a condom from the bedside table. "You ready to come, Stan?" 

Stan nodded tightly, struggling to keep his hands away from his leaking cock. 

Bev climbed out of bed and knelt in front of him. Popping the condom in her mouth, she expertly slid it over his penis. She dragged her tongue against the latex to smooth it out, and Stan almost cried for want of release. Then she lubed him up, careful not to apply too much pressure. 

"On your knees, Richard," she ordered, climbing back on the bed. 

"Open for business for Stanny the Manny," Richie said, wiggling his ass in the air. 

"You fuck him while he puts his trash mouth to good use," she said. "But you better not come before I do." 

She spread herself out, vibrant red hair spread across their silk pillows. Richie pushed her dress up to free her breasts and licked and sucked at each nipple before kissing his way down her body. He stopped to dip his tongue in her navel, and she arched into him, her breath catching. 

Stan climbed behind Richie, lined his penis up, and gently slid the head in. Richie shuddered, so Stan stroked his side and moved slowly, inch by inch until he bottomed out, almost coming with the bliss of pressure. 

Stan paused and thought of poison ivy rashes. Then he gripped Richie’s hips and moved in slow, smooth strokes, adjusting until Richie whimpered brokenly and Bev moaned out loud. 

Stan glanced at Bev, who was clutching her own breasts and grinding into Richie’s face, and then looked over at the chair. Ben was straddling Mike, who held both their cocks in one of his hands, jacking them both off slowly. 

Richie made a loud slurping noise and Beverly came so hard she screamed. 

Watching their pleasure, Stan’s orgasm ripped through him like an electric shock. He gasped and dug his fingers into Richie’s hips. 

When Stan recovered, he flipped Richie over and deep throated him, sticking his fingers deep inside him and rubbing his prostate. He almost immediately fell apart and orgasmed with a sharp cry. 

\--- 

Later, after everyone washed up and Stan ate the spaghetti Mike heated for him, they all lay naked, wrapped around each other in their shared bed. Stan tucked his head into Bev’s shoulder and held Richie's hand where it wrapped around his waist 

"I love you guys." 

"Love you, too," they echoed. 

"Next time I'm putting you in lace," Beverly said sleepily. "Or everyone in leather." 

"Sleep, Bev," Mike said gently. "We've been kinky enough for one day." 

"N-no such thing," Bill mumbled. 

Mike smoothed a hand over his head. "You go to sleep, too."

Stan sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie's outfit is based on Sigourney Weaver's lingerie body suit at the beginning of Heartbreakers. In case you needed a visual. 
> 
> Note on safe sex: the losers are all exclusive to one another. Thus, oral sex and vaginal sex without condoms is okay. However, there is no way in hell Edward Kaspbrak (or Stan for that matter) is going to allow the six loves of his life to engage in anal sex without condoms. Have you ever heard of e-coli?? XD


End file.
